unexpected , unwanted miracle
by lovekills159357
Summary: when Mako and Bolin save Korra and Sammy its hard staying alive but what will happen when love forms " contains zombies" my first fanfiction please take it easy on me
1. Chapter 1

UNEXPECTED , UNWANTED

**MERICAL**

**chapter:1**

i new god will pull theough for us . we have to much hope , and faith for him not too.

**KORRA'S POV**

I'm so tired sammy deserves better than this hell I deserve better. Well the one thing i learn is the world isn't fare i have to be stronge for her i have to keep her safe i have to stay alive for her i'm all she has left.

All these things kept running thourgh my head while i was running through the streets with my baby sis on my back crying her eyes out repeating no matter what my attempts "we're going to die we're going to die" .I couldn't help but have tears running done my cheeks as well silently crying knowing that if she knew she will go crazy. I'm down right tired but i can't stop running with all those things on my tail . You know in the movies zombies are slow and stupid i wish this was the case but i can't stop no matter how long i been running no matter how much my feet is bleeding. I can't stop my aunt ella always says that God dosen't give more than what you can take and thats true he provices food ,guns when we need it ,and shelter when my eye lids can't stay open . And maybe this is hard but they can't take her away from she's the only thing i have left and i rather willingly give myself to those bastards than let them hurt her .I mean shes only 5 years old she doesn't deserve it but like i siad the world isn't about what you deserve its about about what you can handle with out cursing his holy name. God will bend you in whole diferent directions but he will never ever brake you. I just have to block out there ear terrifying screams and her heart braking crys.

Just act like i'm running track or at gymnastic practice , or even at tiquando practice agian anything to keep my head off of the acking pain in my feet ,and legs.' just keep running just keep running' i repeat over and over again each time my legs getting heavier and heavier. " Oh my GGGooood mine slowing down " I cried out making my fear noticeable and just like i prodicted sammy started to go crazy on my back. " PPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE" i shouted making my fear even more noticeable " i can't rrruuuunnnn any more **please GOD HELP US PLEASE SOMEBODY ANY BODY HELP US PLEASEEEE I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE". **I breath out shakingly crying out loud not knowing what else to do i ran to a tree i spotted far away well from how already ran its pretty close when i got to the tree i pulled sam off my back. "i love you babby sister don't you ever forget that here take this"i pulled the gun out of my pants and gave it to her with tears shreaming down my cheeks"shoot any thing that trys to get you "i siad try to igionor the the sreaming that means their so close to us i kiss her head. more tears running down my cheaks that i will never own up to if i dont die today"nnnnnnnooooooo please dddooonnnn'''''''tttttttttt ddddddddddooooo this" igionor her crys and lefted her up "keep climbing " i didn't have time to pray before the first zombies came runnig to me i actied fast and double kick one in the face and the other to trip the god forsaken thing and readed myself to fight but then a black van came speeding up and shooting all the zombie that was going to kill us.


	2. Chapter 2

UNEXPECTED , UNwanted

**MERICAL**

**chapter:2**

**Mako's pov**

"did you hear that" I siad more focused on the scream than my brother reply **''hhhheeeelllllpppp'' **some one scream it sounded like a girl"there it is agian " I siad when i looked i saw a girl runnig across the street in front of us I stop the car amazed at how many zombies where on her tail and how she was out running them"we gotta help her"bolin siad while pushing me out of my trance and with that i was zooming going out of my way to run over zombies then we took out our guns and I swerved shooting every zombie in sight but careful not to hit the girl when i stop the car right in front of the tree i was even more amazed when i saw the girl fighting stabing the zombie next to her and the spin kick she did was perfect shaking my head I siad " get in " she didn't hesitate reaching up and taking a crying little girl in to her arms running up to the car and opening the back door puting her in closeing the door she stop looked at something on the floor 'is that a nickless' I thought when she ran up to it and pick it up. My mouth droped open when she took a knife out of her black combat boot and threw it at the zombie and it hit him right in the head . She ran to the car agian rolled over the hood ran to the other back door and got in and started to aid to the crying little girl on the seat next to her when that didn't work she got in to the seat with her having the little girl sit on her lap . It was silent the only thing was heard was the little girl crys and the screaming zombies .

Finally she put the little girl to sleep and put her in the back seat " thanks for saving our asses back there" she said still trying to catch her breath"no problem"bolin answered as his happy self "i'm bolin this is mako " he exclaimed gestureing to himself then me "korra and the little girl is my sister sammy" she siad looking at her sleeping sister .

For the first time i took a good look at korra through the rearview mirror 'God shes beautiful i mean this korra girl i naturally pretty her hair is messy, she's sweating, she been cry you can easily see that ,and shes covered in dirt and still shes crazy beautiful ,and her eyes oh GOD those eyes she's going to make me come in my pants . Okay Mako get a grip remember Asami and shes still your girlfriend and that she's still alive out there somewhere... '" you okay '' my thoughts was cut off when i heard my brother talking to korra i stop the car and turn to the back seat " whats up" when our eyes met i sware sparks flew those sparkling blue orbs are somthing special " my feet are killing"she said but not before she shaked off the moment i reach out my hand to take her boot off then i saw her feet was bleeding "owwww okay we need to find shelter" i turned back to my seat and started up the car and started to look for a abanden place. I sware this girl already got me wrap around her pretty little finger and i just met her ia few minutes ago.


End file.
